


A Comfy Morning

by Please No Portraits (GothAlbinoAngel)



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Beheaded Cousins, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23325880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothAlbinoAngel/pseuds/Please%20No%20Portraits
Summary: Anon asked: *slams open door*   COULD I MAYBE REQUEST “Give me attention.” OR MAYHAPS “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words.”  FOR PARR/HOWARD??
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Anna of Cleves (Six), Catherine of Aragon/Jane Seymour, Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	A Comfy Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Any chance I get to write Parrward is a golden opportunity. Anon is correct, this is such a super underrated ship. I loved them from the moment I set eyes on them, so let's see if I can't spread some more Parrward fluff. 
> 
> **Nicknames:** Kit - Howard, Cathy - Parr, Lina - Aragon  
>  **Age:** Kit - 20, Cathy - 23, Anne and Anna - 24, Jane - 26, Aragon - 31  
>  ** _Bold italics_** \- A different language. Spanish, French, German, you pick. It’s just not English.

It was warm.

Warm was always a good sign. Unless the house burned down, but there was no smoke or cracking wood or enraged screams from Lina. Just warmth.

Sunlight peeked through the window and Kit cracked an eye open irritably. She didn’t want to get up. She wanted to stay wrapped in this warmth forever. Shifting closer to the source, she nuzzled her face into Cathy’s neck and tried to go back to sleep.

No such luck. Now that she’d seen the sunlight, it seared through her eyelids, forcing her further and further away from dreamland. “ ** _You annoying maggot,”_** Kit grumbled softly, resigning herself to being awake. “I’ll shine but I refuse to rise.”

A soft chuckle reached her ears as she nuzzled deeper into Cathy’s neck. “I believe the saying was ‘I’ll rise but I refuse to shine’.”

Kit snorted, unimpressed. “Do I look like a grumpy, blonde Amazon Princess to you? No. I _always_ shine, but that doesn’t mean I have to rise.”

“That so?” Cathy’s arms tightened, keeping Kit close. “How you figure?”

“You’re warm, the bed is warm, and I’m comfy,” Kit shrugged. “No reason for me to move.”

Cathy hummed softly. Her arms loosened around Kit’s frame and she chuckled at the whine she received. “Don’t you dare,” Kit snarled lowly. Cathy’s arms didn’t come back, but Kit hugged herself to Cathy like a baby koala. “Don’t you _dare_.”

“Or what?” Cathy teased, bringing her arms back. “You’ll cuddle me to death?”

“No. You’re not useful dead.”

A full laugh rumbled up from Cathy’s chest this time. “I suppose that’s fair.”

They lapsed into silence as one of Cathy’s hands lifted to stroke Kit’s hair. She loved it when Kit’s hair was left down when she went to bed. Yeah, it was a mess in the morning, but it was an _adorable_ mess. And soft, too. Just like a kitten’s fur. Her little Kitten.

Kit snuggled against Cathy and gave a content sigh. Nothing could be wrong if Cathy was holding her. Cathy was everything right with the world. Warm, soft, gentle, smelling faintly of chocolate, paper, and some of Kit’s jasmine perfume... Cathy was good.

Unfortunately, all good things come to an end.

A knock- or rather _bang_ \- at the door startled both of them. “ _ **Shit!**_ ” Cathy huffed, her grip tightening around Kit reflexively. “What!”

“Don’t take that tone with me,” Anne’s voice responded, sounding anything but cross. “I raised your girlfriend. I know all the buttons to push to make her stay away from you for a week.”

“Doubtful,” Cathy called back. “Maybe fifteen hours _at most_.”

“Anyway, Jane says breakfast is ready.” Kit snickered at Anne’s lack of a comeback. “Lina made her special blueberry pancakes. Better come down before Anna eats them all.”

Kit contemplated this carefully. Turning big brown eyes to her girlfriend, she asked, “Cathy-.”

“I’m not making you pancakes so you can stay in bed and cuddle a little longer,” Cathy cut her off with a smirk.

“I could make it worth your while,” Kit pouted.

Cathy snorted. “Doubt that, babe.”

Kit’s eyes narrowed and she pushed herself out of Cathy’s grasp. Sitting up, she shook her hair out of her face and fixed Cathy with a calculative gaze. Cathy felt a shiver down her spine just before Kit leaned closer. A breath apart, brown eyes stared into those opposite and Kit whispered, “Are you sure?”

Cathy, try as she might, couldn’t for the life of her recall what they were talking about. Kit’s eyes were _really_ close and she could see every dark brown speck in them. Oh crap.

Another bang came at the door and caused Kit to jump. “Kit, stop using your Howard Hypnosis on Cathy and get out here! There isn’t enough material to make another batch of pancakes. Unless you wanna go grocery shopping next time, too?”

With a pout, Kit sat back and threw back her head, releasing an aggravated groan into the air.

“That’s what I thought!”

“Shut up, Annie!” Kit grumbled, just loud enough to be heard through the door. “We’re getting up!”

“If you’re not downstairs in five, I’m walking in on you again!”

Kit’s entire body froze up at that. She glanced to Cathy in terror and scrambled for her robe. Cathy gave a soft laugh. “ ** _Damn,_** she knows how to get to you, huh?”

She received a robe thrown at her head.

Expertly tying the sash around her waist, Kit ran her fingers through her hair to make it slightly more presentable. She stuck her tongue out at her reflection and turned to Cathy.

“Shall we?” Cathy asked, holding out a hand.

Kit took it and they were on their way downstairs. They stepped into the kitchen to Anna and Anne fighting over a pancake while Lina read the paper and Jane brewed coffee. Cathy made a beeline for Jane while Kit swiped the pancake from Anna’s fork and popped it into her mouth.

“Cheater!” Anne gasped, glaring over at her cousin as Anna pushed her off.

“Not true,” Kit mumbled. She grabbed more pancakes as she added, “Cathy’s my one and only. You know that.”

“Oh really?” Anna chuckled as she swiped another pancake from Anne’s plate. “And how do we know you aren’t secretly going behind her back for your _true_ love, blueberry pancakes?”

“You’ve no proof I’ve done anything wrong.” Kit stuck her tongue out at Anna and popped another pancake in her mouth.

Anne spun to where Cathy was pouring herself a cup of her beloved coffee. “Cath, you gonna let’er get away with that?”

Cathy shrugged as she slid into her seat. Kit climbed into her lap like usual, not obstructing her from eating. Just Kit being Kit and Cathy being Cathy. “What do you expect me to do?” Cathy asked after taking a sip of her mug. “All I do is drink coffee and say bad words for her. If she wants to find enjoyment in the pancake tavern, not my business.”

“You are all ridiculous,” Lina snorted, accepting the tea refill Jane gave her. “You can’t simply give a girl a rose and a poem anymore. You have to be cheeky about everything.”

“Like _you_ give a girl a rose and a poem?” Anne scoffed.

Jane cleared her throat and lifted a rose from her back pocket. A piece of paper was wrapped neatly around the stem, which had been meticulously plucked free of thorns. “Yes, she does.”

Four pairs of eyes blinked at her before Anne looked at Anna. “How come you never get me roses?”

“Babe, look around,” Anna gestured to the kitchen at large before being more specific and gesturing toward the queens. “You’re _surrounded_ by roses. All day every day.”

“That’s probably the most romantic thing anyone’s ever said around Lina’s table,” Cathy snickered. “And probably the best compliment we’ve heard all year.”

“Year just started,” Kit mumbled around another mouthful of pancake, snuggling into Cathy’s chest. “But you’re right.”

“ ** _You’re all too much_** ,” Lina sighed, shaking her head with a smile.

“ ** _But you love us!_** ” all four younger queens chorused with beaming grins.

They all broke into laughter and Anna slipped another pancake from Anne’s plate. Kit would have preferred staying in the warmth. Warmth was always good, unless the Castle was on fire. But she supposed the warmth of being around her family would do too.

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll be completely honest, I have no idea what this is. It’s genuinely just pointless fluff. Pointless plotless fluff. I hope you liked it anyway!
> 
> If you wanna check out the "Give me attention" request, you can [find it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320606)


End file.
